


Allate

by HadesIsDying



Series: Drabbles based off words [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Allate, Angst, Drabble, POV Second Person, Short Story, Suicide, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesIsDying/pseuds/HadesIsDying
Summary: Allate - having wings, being lifted up in flight
Series: Drabbles based off words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183994





	Allate

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Suicide

You’ve always wanted to fly. As a kid, you would sit on your roof in the summer, watching the birds, elegantly gliding around, occasionally perching on the branch of a tree. You’d sit wondering, pondering, what it would be like, flying around in the wind. Wondering, pondering, how it felt to be so free. As you look up to the sky, still wondering and pondering, you imagine how it would feel. 

So there you are, years later, on the roof of your apartment building. You promised yourself and your friends that you’d get help, yet you’re here. You thought back to when you were younger, sitting on the roof. Watch the birds glide overhead. You started wondering, pondering, if you could fly like those birds... wondering, pondering, if just maybe... And as you stand there, look at the cars below, you suddenly feel like you’ve grown wings. Wings made of all your hurt and pain, of all your sufferings and hardships, all the anger and sadness, made into wings. You don’t think. You jump. And for just a second, you were flying. Flying like the birds you used to love watching. So with tears in your eyes, you decided that you’ll be ok now. Falling down to earth, you feel complete. Maybe, just maybe, you’ll be reincarnated as a bird. 

A brutal thud, the cracking of bones, voices, sirens, a heart monitor, more voices.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Silence. Dead silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hottie spare kudos?  
> Still don’t know how to add italics


End file.
